In recent years, a cell phone is structured as an optical device on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. In the optical unit, in order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake of hand of a user, a technique has been proposed in which a movable body provided with an optical element such as a lens is set in a supported state by a fixed body through a plate-shaped spring member and, when a shake is detected, the movable body is swung around a swing support point by a magnetic drive mechanism in a direction for correcting the shake (see Patent Literature 1).